Anti-adhesion materials making use of a water soluble polymer such as hyaluronic acid are known as a conventional anti-adhesion material for reducing adhesion of body tissues which may occur after surgical operation, injury, or the like (see, e.g., Patent Documents 1 and 2).
Since conventional anti-adhesion materials make use of a water soluble polymer such as hyaluronic acid, they serve as an anti-adhesion material excellent in biocompatibility and in vivo degradability.
In addition, an anti-adhesion material obtained by forming a support layer on an adhesion layer to be attached to an application site of a living body is known as another conventional anti-adhesion material (see, e.g., Patent Documents 3 to 5).